


Mockingbird

by scrapbullet



Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Drabble!War, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The babe stills, exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird

“I just can’t get her to settle.” Arin Sur is the picture of an exasperated mother; careworn, shadows heavy beneath her eyes. There is a naked desire for rest hidden beneath the fondness, the love.

In her crib Soranik wails angrily, her little red face scrunched up to adequately express her displeasure.

It’s not enough. She cries harder.

“She merely wants some attention.” The voice, warm and deep, soothes her. Soranik, with cheeks tear-stained and sniffling softly, calms as her father hefts her into his arms. Sinestro hums; a Korugarian lullaby, low and lilting.

It’s enough. The babe stills, exhausted.


End file.
